HOW TO LOVE
by TaeJeon
Summary: Kim Taehyung mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk bisa bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook, namja arogan dan terkenal dengan kedinginannya pada siapa pun, Taehyung pun tidak menyangka akan berbuat nekat untuk masuk dan mencari sebuah kebenaran pada Jungkook. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, silahkan di baca - Bad Summary. cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin and others. always KookV,BxB
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T - M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Seoul Nov 1999_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

"ku mohon kau harus segera membawa Tae pergi dari sini Kim ahjumma" ucap seorang yeoja yang lagi menggendong seorang anak kecil dalam dekapannya ke seorang yeoja yang juga sedang menggendong anak kecil lainnya,

Napas keduanya berburu karena langkah buru buru yang mereka ambil untuk menuju sebuah pintu rahasia yang berada dibalik lemari di dekat dapur,

"bagaimana dengan anda _nyonya_?" ucap Kim ahjumma menatap sang majikan dengan raut khawatir,

"aku tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada ku, yang penting bagi ku Tae selamat, dan Kim ahjumma_ " ada sedikit rasa ragu sang majikan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi didalam hatinya yang lain mengatakan dia harus mengatakannya,

" bisakah kau_ menukarkan Tae dengan putra mu kepada ku?" Kim ahjumma membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan penuturan sang majikan yang menginginkan putra tunggalnya yang ada pada gendongnya untuk ditukar,

"aku mohon Kim ahjumma, kalau mereka tidak melihat Tae, mereka pasti menyadari aku menyembunyikan Tae tidak jauh dari sini, dan mereka pasti akan menemukan mu nantinya" lanjut sang majikan dengan menarik pelan lengan Kim ahjumma,

"bagaimana dengan Jungie? Kalau aku memberikan putra ku kepada mu, mereka pasti akan membunuh putra ku juga" ucap Kim ahjumma dengan nada tidak percaya dengan permintaan sang majikan, dan membiarkan air matanya keluar begitu saja,

"aku berani menjamin, putra mu pasti tidak akan terbunuh, mereka hanya disuruh agar membunuh ku dan mengambil Tae dari ku, ku mohon ahjumma, ku mohon" sang majikan mengusap ngusap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri memohon dengan air mata dan keringat yang sudah menjadi satu diwajah cantiknya,

"tapi nyonya Jeon, bagaimana mereka tau itu anak mu bukan anak ku, mereka pasti akan membunuhnya juga kalau mengetahui itu bukan tuan muda Tae"

"tidak ahjumma, mereka sama sekali tidak tau tentang wajah atau pun nama Tae, mereka hanya mengetahui aku memiliki seorang putra, mereka hanya menginginkan putra ku yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon" sesekali ia melirik kearah belakangnya,

suasana di dalam kediamannya begitu gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang perlahan masuk dari celah celah jendela, lampu sengaja dimatikannya biar bisa membawa keluar putranya menjauh. Menjauh dari orang suruhan sang suami yang ingin membawa putranya.

"ku mohon rawatlah Tae seperti anak kandung mu sendiri, dan pergilah, menjauhlah dari Seoul, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk mu dan Tae, kau hanya perlu datang kemari dan pergi ke alamat ini" memberikan secarik kertas yang tertulis beberapa alamat didalamnya,

 _ **Sreak**_

 _ **Ciiittt**_

"cepatlah ahjumma, mereka sudah sampai, ku mohon" jantungnya berasa dicabut karena mendengar suara beberapa mobil yang berhenti didepan rumahnya,

Kim ahjumma menyerahkan anak kecil yang ada digendongannya ke sang majikan, dan mengambil anak kecil yang lainnya dari dalam gendongan sang majikan.

Seperti diberi obat bius kedua bocah itu tidak terganggu bahkan terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

"ku mohon, anggaplah Tae sebagai Jungie mu, dan sayangilah dia ahjumma, kalau kau ingin menceritakan tentang ku kepadanya, bilang kepadanya aku sangat menyayanginya" mencium kening putranya untuk terakhir kali,

"maafkan eomma Jungie" Kim ahjumma juga mencium kening putranya untuk terakhir kalinya ' _mungkin_ ', dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya,

"maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menceritakan tentang mu pada Jungie" membukakan pintu rahasia yang sudah dibuatnya, sebuah pintu yang menembus jauh dari rumahnya, pintu yang menembus ke ladang ilalang di dekat sungai,

"terima kasih Kim ahjumma atas semuanya" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu itu dan membiarkan Kim ahjumma membawa putranya.

 **.**

Kim ahjumma menelusuri jalan rahasia yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Setelah keluar dari terowongan gelap yang hanya diberikan penerangan senter ditanggannya,

Kim ahjumma mencari mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Matanya menangkap subuah mobil di dekat sungai yang tertutup beberapa jerami.

Kim ahjumma meletakkan Tae yang digendongnya dengan beralasan kain diatas tanah lembab itu, menurunkan jerami jerami yang menutup mobil itu dengan tergesa gesa.

Setelah semua jerami berhasil di turunkan, Kim ahjumma mengambil Tae dan mengendongnya, masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari sana, menuju alamat yang diberikan majikannya tadi padanya.

 **.**

 _ **Other side**_

mendorong lemari itu untuk menutupi pintu rahasia yang dibuatnya, berjalan ke arah Jungie yang diletakkannya diatas meja makan, dan berlari kecil kearah kamarnya.

Membersihkan air mata dan mata bengkaknya dengan polesan make up tipis, membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur dengan Jungie disampingnya, seolah olah tidak ada yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _ **Brak**_

Suara pintu yang didobrak membuat Ny. Jeon bangkit dari tidurannya, dan mendapati tiga orang namja bertubuh besar mendekat kearahnya,

"apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah ku!" ucap nyalang dan mendekap erat Jungie kepelukannya, seorang namja berjalan kesisi kanannya berada, merebut paksa Jungie dari dekapan ,

"apa yang kau lakukan, kemarikan putra ku!" menarik narik lengan namja itu agar melepaskan Jungie,

seorang namja yang lain datang menghampiri dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berontak,

"lepaskan! kembalikan putra ku! Kembalikan Jungie ku!" berontaknya yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya,

"le_"

 _ **Dor!**_

Suaranya terhenti kala seorang namja yang ada disamping kirinya menembak bagian perut , namja yang tadi memegang melepaskan peganggannya, membiarkan tubuh terjatuh kelantai dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak,

"aku akan membawa tuan muda dan kalian urus pemakaman untuknya " ucap seorang namja yang menggendong Jungie, dibalas anggukan dari kedua namja yang lainnya, dan namja itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua namja lain dan tubuh yang berlinang darah,

"aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini, kau kembalilah" itu suara namja yang tadi menembak , yang dibalas anggukan dari temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"saya sudah menidurkan tuan muda dikamarnya tuan" panggil saja namja yang tadi mengendong Jungie adalah Lee Do Joon, Dojoon menundukan badannya kearah yang diketahui sebagai yang lagi duduk dimeja kerjanya,

"bagaimana dengan wanita itu?!" masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa menatap yang diajak bicara,

"seperti permintaan anda tuan, kami membunuhnya" untuk beberapa detik terkejut, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera merubah ekspresinya, melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya,

"ternyata dia tetap keras kepala, tidak mengijinkan ku mengambil putranya, bahkan anak itu juga putra kandung ku" menyambar gelas yang berisi wine dan berjalan kesisi jendela tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya,

"apa aku salah hanya mengambil putra ku dan menjadikannya pewaris **JN Corp** kedepannya" meneguk wine yang ada ditangannya, dan menatap lurus kedepan jendela yang hanya menampilkan pemandangan gelap gulita,

"tidak tuan, tentu anda tidak salah sama sekali" Dojoon mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab penuturan ,

"kau benar, kalau begitu pergilah, dan panggil Cha ahjumma untuk merawat Jungkook mulai sekarang" perintahnya kepada Dojoon

"Jeon Jungkook, nama yang bagus untuknya" gumamnya dan meneguk kembali winenya,

"baik tuan" setelah berucap dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derejat, Dojoon berlalu pergi dan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon jungkook bocah sepuluh tahun anak dari pengusaha ternama dari **JN Corp** , Jungkook di didik untuk tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Jungkook juga terkenal dengan perwatakan yang dingin dan tegas, itu salah satu ajaran dari sang ayah yang menyuruhnya.

Jungkook tidak mempunyai teman yang akrab dengannya, karena tidak ada yang berani hanya untuk sekedar mendekat padanya,

bayangkan saja, bagaimana sorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang dikelilingi dengan banyak namja berpakain jas hitam rapi dengan kaca mata hitam selalu berada disisinya, bahkan siapa pun takut hanya untuk sekedar menyapa atau menegurnya.

Jungkook hanya memiliki seorang hyung tiri yang juga tinggal dirumahnya, Jeon Jae Hae. hyung yang bertaut lima tahun dengan usianya.

Walaupun Jungkook memiliki seorang hyung, dia tidak pernah menyapa bahkan mengobrol dengan hyungnya, sang ayah tidak mengijinkan jungkook untuk bergaul dengan siapa pun termasuk hyungnya.

Karena sikap sang appa yang terlalu menyayangi Jungkook – _menurut_ Jahae, Jahae jadi membenci keberadaan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 1 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Daegu Feb 2016_

Namja manis dan tampan ' _bersamaan_ ' baru saja hendak keluar dari rumahnya kalau saja tidak menangkap suara sang eomma memanggilnya,

"Taehyung-ah, kau mau kemana?"

"aku hanya ingin menemui Jihyo, eomma" teriak Taehyung yang sedang mengambil sepatu converse hitamnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk,

"ucapan perpisahan?" sang eomma mendekat kearah Taehyung yang lagi memakai sepatunya dengan terpincang pincang ' _kesusahan_ ',

"sepertinya begitu eomma" akhir Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan memakai sepatunya, Taehyung mengambil tas yang dipegang eommanya, memakai tas ransel hitam itu,

"aku pergi eomma, dan mungkin aku akan kerumah Yoongi hyung setelahnya" Taehyung mencium kedua pipi sang eomma yang dibalas dengan ciuman kening untuk Taehyung,

"eomma akan membuatkan bekal untuk kau bawa nanti" senyum hangat terpatri diwajah cantik sang eomma yang dibalas dengan anggukkan antusias dari Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk bertemu Jihyo ke tempat yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja berparas cantik, ketika melihat namja manis dan tampan ' _waktu bersamaan_ ' masuk kedalam _caffe_ , namja itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taehyung,

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah sang pemanggil dan beralih ke tempat yeoja itu, mendaratkan bokongnya duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja itu,

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu Jihyo-ah" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Jihyo,

"tidak oppa, aku juga baru sampai, lebih tepatnya dua puluh menit yang lalu, kk" Jihyo terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya mengatakan - _dua puluh menit yang lalu_ ,

"kau ini" tangan taehyung terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan jihyo dan mengacaknya lembut, Jihyo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lucu,

 **.**

"oh ya oppa, apa oppa jadi pergi ke Seoul hari ini?" Jihyo menyesap orange jus miliknya dan menatap Taehyung yang baru selesai mengunyah bibimbap pesanannya,

"eum, aku akan pergi jam enam sore, dan ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu Jihyo-ah" Taehyung menatap obsidan coklat milik sang kekasih,

kalau kalian ingin tau, Jihyo dan Taehyung sudah berpacaran kurang lebih dua tahun, waktu itu Taehyung masih sekolah menengah dan Jihyo yang saat itu adalah hoobaenya,

"apa oppa akan bilang, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita mulai sekarang?" buliran krystal yang entah kapan sudah menggenang di kedua mata Jihyo,

"maafkan aku Jihyo-ah" Taehyung menautkan jemari jemarinya dengan jemari Jihyo yang berada diatas meja, menatap penuh dengan permintaan maaf ke Jihyo yang sudah menitikkan air matanya,

"aku harap kau menemukan namja yang lebih baik dan lebih beruntung karena memiliki mu, namja yang akan selalu berada di sisi mu" menggengam erat kedua jemari Jihyo,

"oppa hikss" lirih Jihyo dengan isakan tangisnya yang keluar,

"maafkan aku Jihyo-ah" Taehyung beralih duduk di sebelah Jihyo, membawa Jihyo ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menenangi tubuh begetar Jihyo yang sudah menangis di dadanya, membiarkan air mata Jihyo membasahi kemeja yang dikenakannya,

"maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung bagai mantra agar Jihyo tenang, Jihyo semakin memegang erat sisi kemeja Taehyung,

"oppa hikss kau jahat" Jihyo memukul pelan dada Taehyung tanpa menjauhkan kepalanya yang masih bersandar didada Taehyung,

"oppa, kenapa kita harus putus, bukannya kita bisa pacaran jarak jauh, aku akan menyusul mu ke Seoul kalau aku libur, jadi untuk apa kita berpisah?" ucap Jihyo yang sudah mulai tenang dari sebelumnya,

"tidak Jihyo-ah, aku tidak ingin mengikat mu seperti itu, kau bebas memilih orang yang akan menjadi kekasih mu, aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani karena masih memegang cinta kita"

"aku sama sekali tidak terbebani oppa, aku berjanji akan mempercayakan hati ku hanya untuk mu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganti posisi mu dihati ku oppa" Jihyo menarik tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya kuat,

"maafkan aku Jihyo-ah, tapi aku ragu apa aku bisa mempercayakan hati ku hanya untuk mu" taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya karena sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya,

"jadi oppa, maksud mu_" Jihyo melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Taehyung,

"ah sudahlah!, aku menyerah membujuk mu yang keras kepala seperti ini oppa" Jihyo mengempaskan punggungnya kebelakang sanderan bangkunya,

"mungkin kau benar oppa, aku harus cepat mencari pengganti mu" entah kenapa Jihyo menampilkan senyuman hangatnya setelah berucap, Taehyung menatkan alisnya bingung melihat perubahan Jihyo,

sungguh Jihyo itu susah ditebak, walaupun mereka sudah dua tahun berpacaran, tapi Taehyung masih belum bisa mengetahui karestik Jihyo yang terkadang _absurd_ menurutnya, Jihyo itu tipe yeoja yang susah ditebak.

"maafkan aku" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya,

"sudahlah oppa, jangan meminta maaf terus, dan aku punya permintaan untuk mu oppa" Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Jihyo

"bisakah setelah ini kita _berteman_? dan oppa mengijinkan ku untuk mengunjungi mu ke Seoul?" Taehyung dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya dan bergumam _'tentu saja dan_ _terima kasih_ ' karena Jihyo selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi-ah, kau harus menjaga Taetae demi ahjumma, kau mengerti?!" Kim ahjumma membantu sang anak yang sibuk memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam mobil Yoongi,

"nhe ahjumma, aku akan menjaga Taehyung dari apa pun" yoongi menepuk nepuk dadanya, seraya bangga dengan kepercayaan Kim ahjumma yang menitipkan anaknya Kim Taehyung pada dirinya,

"terima kasih Yoongi-ah, ahjumma senang mendengarnya" Kim ahjumma menepuk pundak Yoongi yang dibalas dengan senyuman _gula_ dari Yoongi,

"eomma, berhentilah menganggap ku ini anak kecil, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

tidak terima dengan sang eomma yang selalu meminta tolong pada siapa pun yang dekat dengannya agar selalu menjaganya dan mengawasinya,

' _aku tau kau sudah besar tuan muda, aku hanya takut kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membunuh ibu kandung mu_ ' batin Kim ahjumma menangis pilu mengingat masa lalu,

"eomma tau sayang kau sudah besar, tapi eomma hanya khawatir dengan sikap ceroboh mu itu" Kim ahjumma mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung, mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung,

"eomma, kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagian kalau aku tidak mengambil kesempatan beasiswa ini, mungkin aku akan menyesal nantinya, dan bahkan aku juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan part time" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya ke sang eomma, ia akan sangat merindukan pelukan hangat sang eomma untuk beberapa lama,

Taehyung duduk disebelah Yoongi yang duduk dibangku kemudi, Taehyung membuka kaca mobilnya, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar hanya untuk sekedar melihat sang eomma yang masih mendadainya,

"haaa... aku pasti sangat merindukan eomma" taehyung menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup kedua matanya, Yoongi hanya melirik sebentar dan setelah itu fokus mengemudi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau benar baik baik saja tinggal sendiri Taehyung-ah" ucap Yoongi sambil membantu Taehyung mengangkat barang bawaannya, menuju kamar apartemen sederhana yang disewa Taehyung dari uang tabungannya sendiri,

"tenang saja hyung, aku baik baik saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa merepotkan mu terus terusan" setiba sampai di Seoul, niat Yoongi ingin membawa Taehyung tinggal di apartemen miliknya yang mewah harus pupus,

karena Taehyung yang katanya sudah memesan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari kerja _part time_ nya dan juga tempat kuliahnya.

Taehyung itu sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri dan selalu tidak ingin merepotkan orang disekitarnya.

"tapi Tae, eomma mu sudah menitipkan mu pada ku" Yoongi menahan tangan taehyung yang ingin memasukkan kunci pintu apartemennya,

"tidak apa hyung, jangan khawatir, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada ku, aku akan segera menghubungi mu" Taehyung melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang menahan tangannya, memasukkan kunci dan membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya.

Yoongi sudah menyerah dengan keras kepala yang dimiliki Taehyung untuk ikut dengannya, jadi Yoongi mengekori Taehyung masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana milik Taehyung,

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen yang akan ditempati Taehyung kedepannya.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas seperti apartemen miliknya dengan tempat tidur ukuran single.

"aku tau kau lelah hyung, pulanglah, letakkan saja tas ku diatas tempat tidur, maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa mengantar mu dan terima kasih karena sudah mengantar ku" ucap Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke Yoongi, karena aktifitasnya mengeluarkan semua barang bawaannya dan mulai menyusunnya,

"baiklah Tae, hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Yoongi meletakkan tas yang berisi pakaian Taehyung diatas tempat tidur, seperti yang di katakan Taehyung tadi padanya,

"kalau begitu aku pulang" Yoongi menepuk pundak Taehyung, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Taehyung,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **oke aku balik lagi bawa cerita yang lainnya . .**

 **semoga ada yang menyukainya :)**

 **ditunggu reviewnya :***

 **dan maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan banyak typonya..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T - M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"permisi, apa kau tau dimana ruangan dosen berada?" ucap Taehyung menghampiri seorang namja sedikit pendek yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone ditangannya – _mungkin sedang bermain game,_

"haiisss, aku jadi kalah" raut kesal dari namja pendek ini terlihat jelas diwajahnya karena Taehyung yang tiba tiba berucap dan bertanya padanya,

"oh maaf" namja pendek ini mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung yang berucap, namja pendek ini sedikit terkejut melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang seperti merasa bersalah karena mengganggunya, namja pendek ini menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum ramah ke Taehyung,

"apa kau tadi bertanya dimana ruangan dosen?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Taehyung,

"apa kau mahasiswa baru disini?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Taehyung ' _lagi_ ' sebanyak tiga kali, yang terlihat sangat lucu dimata namja pendek ini,

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengantar mu ke ruang dosen" namja pendek ini tadi sempat mengacak rambut Taehyung sangkin gemesnya melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung,

tidak perduli dengan tatapan bingung Taehyung untuknya, namja pendek ini mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang tergeletak dengan indah di samping duduknya,

"ikuti aku" perintah namja pendek ini berjalan didepan Taehyung, dan Taehyung pun mengikuti langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 2 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya di bawah pohon mapel yang rindang dibelakang kampus, semilir aingin menerbangkan surai coklatnya yang lembut, Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

"hari pertama dengan kesan pertama yang baik, **_bagus Kim Taehyung_** " gumam Taehyung tersenyum, mengingat tadi waktu dosen menjelaskan mata kuliah padanya dan menjelaskan kelas yang akan diambilnya, dan kesan pertamanya bertemu dengan teman teman sejurusan dengannya yang terbilang ramah ramah.

Taehyung mengambil Jurusan Bisnis dan mendapatkan beasiswa yang dilakukan secara online di _Big Hit University_ , Kampus yang cukup terkenal dan populer di Seoul sekarang.

"hey" sapa seorang namja sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung, Taehyung yang tadi memejamkan matanya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya, seorang namja yang tanpa permisi dari Taehyung langsung duduk disamping Taehyung,

"oh hai" sapa Taehyung balik ke namja pendek yang tadi pagi membantunya menemukan ruangan dosen,

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, emm_"

"Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggil ku Taehyung dan kau_?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya,

"Jimin dan lebih tepatnya Park Jimin" Jimin mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalas Taehyung dengan berjabat tangan,

"jadi Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jimin menyamankan duduknya bersender dipohon mapel seperti yang Taehyung lakukan,

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana disini"

"kau benar, tempat ini juga salah satu tempat _favorite_ ku di kampus selain kantin tentunya" dan obrolan mereka berlanjut, saling bertanya tentang hal kesukaan, jurusan yang diambil dan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"maaf Hyung aku terlambat" Taehyung menundukkan badannya seraya berucap maaf berulang kali,

"sudahlah Tae, tidak apa, aku tau kau pasti kerepotan mengurusi semuanya, sudah ganti baju mu sana dan bekerjalah" ucap yoongi sambil meracik kopi untuk pelanggan dan menepuk pundak Taehyung agar berhenti menunduk.

"terima kasih Hyung" Taehyung berjalan keluar dari dapur tempat yoongi berada.

Taehyung bekerja part time di _caffe_ miliknya Yoongi sebagai pelayan, lebih tepatnya di **_MY Caffe_**. Jam kerja Taehyung diberikan Yoongi dari jam tiga siang sampai jam delapan malam.

Taehyung memang baru pertama kali bekerja di _MY Caffe,_ mengingat ia yang baru pindah ke Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yoongi memperkenalkan Taehyung ke pegawainya, ada sekitar enam namja yang bekerja ditempat Yoongi termasuk Taehyung salah satunya.

Jung hoseok dan Im Jung Hoon (Jhoon) sebagai peracik kopi dan sebagai Cheff, Kim Seokjin dibagian kasir, Lee Gun Min dan Yoo Hee Do dibagian melayani pesanan pelanggan seperti Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sudah tiga bulan Taehyung berada di Seoul, tiga bulan mengenyam ilmu di _Big Hit University_ , tiga bulan bekerja part time ditempat Yoongi, tiga bulan akrab dan menjadi sahabat baiknya Jimin.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau ada waktu" ucap Jimin dengan sedikit merengek ke Taehyung yang sibuk dengan deretan buku tebal didepannya, sekarang Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berada diperpustakaan umum di Seoul.

"setelah menyelesaikan tugas ini, mungkin aku ada jadwal kosong, wae-yo Jim?" Taehyung menghentikan tangannya menulis laporan dan beralih menatap Jimin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja,

"kalau begitu, temani aku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk eomma ku ya, mau ya ya ya" Jimin menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan _eyes puppy_ andalannya, yang selalu membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya satu ini,

"baiklah" Taehyung merotasikan matanya malas.

 **.**

Setelah menemani Taehyung berkutat dengan tugas dan laporannya di perpustakaan, dan Jimin yang tertidur menunggu disampingnya,

akhirnya sekarang mereka berada di ** _GJ Mall_** pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul, seperti yang dijanjikan Taehyung menemani Jimin mencari hadiah untuk eommanya Jimin.

Dua jam berputar dan mencari hadiah apa yang cocok untuk sang eomma, keputusan terakhir Jimin jatuh pada kalung berlian dengan sedikit ukurian yang terlihat simple tapi mewah.

"Jim, aku ke toilet dulu" Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin sekedar memberi tahunya, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jimin.

 **.**

 _ **At toilet**_

Taehyung membasuh kedua tangannya di wastafel, suara seperti seorang yang berlari kearah toilet tempatnya berada semakin terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya Taehyung,

 _ **Brak**_

Pintu toilet dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja dengan berpakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan topi hitam dan masker dimulutnya, Taehyung yang terkejut tentu saja terdiam memperhatikan namja itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya,

sedetik kemudian namja itu menarik kasar pergelangan tangan taehyung, dan membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi,

"aku hanya butuh bantuan mu" ucap namja itu sambil membekap mulut Taehyung, Taehyung yang awalnya berontak kini menganggukkan kepalanya, namja itu perlahan melepaskan bekapannya dimulut Taehyung,

"ada yg mengejar ku, dan ku rasa kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan" setelah berucap, mereka berdua terdiam karena mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke toilet, dan suara gubrakan pintu terdengar jelas,

"cepat cari!" terdengar suara seorang namja dengan intonasi tegas menyuruh ' _mungkin anak buahnya_ ', dengan cepat para anak buahnya membuka satu persatu bilik kamar mandi,

"sepertinya disini" ucap salah satunya memutar mutar kenop pintu bilik kamar mandi yang terkunci,

 _ **Duk duk duk**_

"yak! Apa kau tidak tau ada orang di dalam!" itu suara Taehyung karena memang Taehyung yang berada dalam bilik yang digedor salah satu anak buahnya,

"sepertinya ini bukan suara tuan Jungkook" gumam sang pendobrak kearah sang atasan, sang atasan menghela napas berat dan menyuruh anak buahnya dan dirinya pergi keluar toilet, karena yang dicari mereka tidak ada didalam toilet ' _pikir mereka_ ',

"apa kau barusan mencopet atau mencuri di mall ini?!" ucap Taehyung ke namja didepannya yang bernama Jungkook, seperti yang dikatakan salah satu anak buah yang mengedor tadi,

"tidak, aku tidak mencopet atau pun mencuri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jungkook melepaskan masker yang dipakainya, memperbaiki topi yang dikenakannya,

"jadi, kenapa mereka mengejar mu?" tanya Taehyung yang sedikit penasaran

"apa jangan jangan kau seorang buronan?" lanjut Taehyung dengan reflek memundurkan badannya menyandar pintu bilik yang berada dibelakangnya,

"buronan? Apa wajah ku seperti buronan bagi mu?" Jungkook membuka topi yang dikenakannya, mendekatkan dirinya ke Taehyung,

Taehyung tentu terpesona melihat wajah tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dimiliki Jungkook, hidung mancung, bibir tipis merah yang terlihat _kissable_ , kedua bola matanya yang hitam sehitam malam, surai kecoklatannya membuat Jungkook benar benar terlihat tampan dan _err... sexy?!_ Taehyung segera menepis pikiran anehnya melihat wajah sempurna Jungkook

"t-tidak" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya karena rasa panas diwajahnya yang merambat, dan rona merah tipis dikedua pipinya akibat memandangi wajah Jungkook yang sempurna,

Jungkook semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Taehyung, menghimpit tubuh Taehyung, dan mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas

"terima kasih karena telah menolong ku, **_manis_** " setelah berucap Jungkook menggeser tubuh Taehyung kesamping, membuka pintu bilik dan keluar dari toilet, mengabaikan Taehyung yang sekarang benar benar merona hebat.

 **.**

"kau lama sekali Taehyung-ah" keluh Jimin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang berada dibelakangnya,

"maafkan aku Jim, aku benar benar sakit perut tadi" tentu itu Taehyung berbohong, mana mungkin Taehyung mengatakan ke jimin, bahwa ia dicium seorang namja tampan di dalam toilet, mau ditaruh dimana wajah _manis eh! tampannya_ dihadapan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ddrrtt ddrtt**_

"yeoboseyo?" ucap taehyung setelah mengangkat panggilan masuk dihandphone-nya,

"ah, oppa?!" suara seorang yeoja disebrang telpon, Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya mencoba menebak siapa pemilik suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya,

"Jihyo-ah?"

" _nhe_ Taehyung oppa, ini aku" ada nada senang yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Taehyung ketika Jihyo berucap, mungkin karena Taehyung mengingat suaranya,

"ada apa Jihyo-ya?" Taehyung menghimpit handphone-nya dengan telinga dan pundaknya, mencari hasil laporannya di antara buku belajarnya,

"oppa, Kim ahjumma pergi ke Seoul hari ini, dan aku rasa Kim ahjumma sudah sampai di Seoul sekarang" Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut, pasalnya eommanya tidak ada bilang kepadanya bahwa akan ke Seoul,

"benarkah?!" Taehyung membenarkan letak handphone-nya ketika berucap,

"benar oppa, dan sepertinya bukan untuk bertemu dengan mu oppa" Jihyo sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana pun Taehyung harus tahu tentang eommanya, Jihyo juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan keberadaan eommanya Taehyung sekarang,

"maksud mu Jihyo-ya?" Taehyung menautkan alisnya bingung,

"kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar Kim ahjumma yang akan bekerja sebagai _asisten rumah tangga_ di seoul, tepatnya di kediaman _**JN Corp**_ Tae-oppa"

" _ **JN Corp**_?, aku akan menelpon eomma sekarang, terima kasih Jihyo-ya informasinya" Jihyo membalas dengan gumaman ' _em_ ' yang dapat didengar Taehyung,

"Jihyo-ya annyeong"

"annyeong Tae-oppa . ." sambungan telpon pun terputus, tentu Taehyung tidak mendengar ucapan Jihyo yang mengatakan ' _aku merindukan mu oppa_ ', karena Taehyung langsung menutup sambungan telponya,

 **.**

"eomma, wae-yo" tangan Taehyung sibuk mencari nomor sang eomma, setelah mendapatkannya, Taehyung langsung menelpon dan menunggu dengan sabar sambungannya diangkat,

"Tae-ah?" suara yang pertama kali terdengar ditelinga Taehyung ketika sambungan telponnya diangkat oleh sang eomma,

"eomma~" lirih Taehyung memanggil sang eomma,

"em, wae-yo Tae-ah" terdengar ada nada khawatir

"eomma, apa eomma benar bekerja sebagai asi_"

"benar sayang, eomma benar bekerja sebagai _asisten rumah tangga_ " sang eomma memotong ucapan Taehyung, karena mungkin Taehyung sudah mengetahuinya sekarang,

"tapi kenapa eomma, bukannya Tae tidak menyusahkan eomma, dan uang yang Tae kirim ke eomma cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita, apa itu kurang eomma"

"tidak sayang, itu sama sekali tidak kurang, dan bukan karena Tae menyusahkan eomma, eomma hanya ingin bekerja saja sayang" air mata Taehyung keluar begitu saja dari sudut matanya,

"eomma~" suara Taehyung sedikit memelas ' _memohon_ ' agar sang eomma berhenti dari keinginannya,

Taehyung benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan sang eomma yang kelelahan, bukannya bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga itu sangat melelahkan,

"tidak apa sayang, jangan mengkhawatirkan eomma"

"eomma, Tae ingin bertemu dengan eomma, eomma ku mohon kirimkan alamat tempat eomma bekerja" final Taehyung akhirnya mengalah atas keputusan sang eomma,

"eomma akan mengirimnya, tapi eomma harap Tae tidak datang kemari, karena eomma tidak bisa keluar masuk begitu saja sayang disini"

"Tae tau eomma, Tae hanya ingin tahu dan memastikan eomma baik baik saja"

"baiklah sayang, eomma menyayangi mu Taehyung-ah"

dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Taehyung, karena setelahnya eommanya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sudah sering memantau sang eomma dari kejauhan, dan terkadang taehyung senang melihat eommanya yang benar benar kelihatan sehat dibalik gerbang kediaman _keluarga Jeon_ itu.

Sebenarnya alasan sang eomma bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jeon hanya satu yaitu melihat keadaan _sang putra kandung_ dan memastikannya sendiri bahwa Jungie kecilnya tumbuh dengan baik.

Tentu identitas dirinya dulu bekerja dengan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena sang eomma begitu sempurna menyembunyikan keadaan sekitarnya tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Berkat itu juga ia bisa bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jeon, sebagai juru masak khusus untuk _sang putra kandung_. Walaupun ada peraturan setiap masakan yang disediakannya untuk Jeon Jungkook yang wajib dicicipinya terlebih dahulu,

jika makanan yang dibawa terasa aman baru Jungkook akan memakannya. Semua itu menghindari dari orang orang yang berniat membunuh Jungkook.

Sebagai seorang pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Jeon yang membuat nyawa Jungkook tentu dalam bahaya, karena setiap orang pasti mengincar kekayaan miliknya dan mungkin ada sebagian yang ingin membalas dendam dengan alasan karena perusahaan mereka bangkrut akibat sang appa atau pun juga akibat dirinya.

Dan tentu alasan dan tujuannya sang eomma bekerja tidak diketahui Taehyung yang sekarang adalah putranya, putra yang dari kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa yang sudah dianggapnya anak kandungnya sendiri.

Bahkan ia juga berterima kasih karena Taehyung tidak pernah sekali pun mengeluh ataupun menyusahkan dirinya. Taehyung itu namja yang mandiri - _kalau kalian ingin mengetahuinya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, vanillatae, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, HuskyV, koook,_ odorayaki, Y BigProb, lvdhani,

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T - M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kim Taehyung?!" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya

"nhe sunbae" Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke sang sunbae yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, Taehyung jelas sangat tau siapa sunbae yang didepannya ini,

walaupun dia mahasiswa baru di _Big Hit University_ tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia tahu mahasiswa/i yang mempunyai kepopuleran di _University_ ini, dan namja yang memanggilnya tadi adalah salah satu dari mereka,

"pada hal tadi aku hanya menebak apa benar nama mu Kim Taehyung, dan ternyata benar itu kau" ada suara kekehan kecil diawal namja ini berucap,

"aku hanya disuruh oleh Choi Prof untuk memberikan ini kepada mu" ia menyodorkan sebuah buku yang tebal ke Taehyung, Taehyung menerimanya dan bergumam ' _terima kasih Sunbae_ '

"kau tahu, aku benci sebutan Sunbae, kau bisa memanggil ku hyung atau menambahkan nama ku didepannya, kau tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui nama ku kan?"

"Jeon Jae Hae, aku mengetahuinya hyung" jawab Taehyung segera,

" _that's right!_ kalau begitu sampai jumpa Taehyung-ah" setelah berucap Jaehae langsung pergi begitu saja dan Taehyung melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan kampus.

Dan itu adalah awal Taehyung bisa dekat dengan Jaehae, karena setelahnya Jaehae selalu mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 3 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Walapun begitu Taehyung masih menomor tigakan Jaehae sebagai sahabat barunya, karena nomor satu sudah diisi Yoongi dan nomor duanya Jimin sebagai orang yang dekat dengannya.

Ya Jimin sekarang menjadi sahabat dekat Taehyung, kemana Taehyung pergi pasti ada Jimin yang selalu mengekorinya seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja.

Taehyung juga mengetahui kalau ternyata Jeon Jae Hae adalah anak sulung dari pemilik JN Corp.

Taehyung juga mengetahui fakta lain Jaehae yang ternyata adalah hyung tiri dari Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang memegang kendali _**JN Corp**_.

Sebenarnya Taehyung penasaran kenapa _**JN Corp**_ tidak jatuh ke Jaehae yang nyatanya anak tertua, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari rasa penasarannya itu. Keberadaan dan keadaan sang eomma lah yang lebih penting bagi Taehyung.

"Jaehae hyung"

"hm, Wae-yo Taehyung-ah?"

"hyung, apa kau tahu ada asisten rumah tangga dirumah mu yang bernama Kim Daehan?" ucap Taehyung memberanikan dirinya bertanya ke Jaehae yang masih sibuk menyalin isi dari buku tebal dihadapannya dan mencatatnya ke dalam buku tulis,

"em, aku tahu, wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Jaehae menoleh sebentar ke Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya,

"nhe, aku menggenalnya hyung, dan apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang hyung?" Taehyung menatap penuh harap ke Jaehae agar memberi tahunya bahwa eommanya baik baik saja. Kim Daehan adalah eommanya Taehyung.

"baguslah kalau kau mengenalnya Taehyung-ah, bisa kau sampaikan kekerabatnya tentang ini" Jaehae menutup semua buku yang tadi tergeletak dihadapannya, menyusunya dan memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas ransel miliknya,

"maksud mu hyung?" Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya penasaran maksud dari Jaehae,

"begini Taehyung-ah, Kim Daehan ahjumma bekerja sebagai juru masak pribadi untuk Jungkook adik tiri ku, dan setiap masakan yang dibawanya ke Jungkook, harus dicicipinya terlebih dahulu dihadapan Jungkook, dan setelah beberapa menit, baru Jungkook akan memakannya" Jaehae menjeda ucapannya,

"dan saat itu entah datang dari mana racun mematikan yang dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk sup yang akan dimakan Jungkook, dan tentu racun itu terlebih dahulu mengenai Kim ahjumma yang mencicipinya" Taehyung benar benar merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan berikutnya yang akan dikatakan Jaehae tentang eommanya mengenai _racun_ ,

"yg pastinya ada yg berniat membunuh Jungkook lagi, dan itu gagal karena Kim ahjumma lah yg terbunuh saat itu juga karena mencicipi sup itu" rasanya dunia Taehyung roboh begitu saja mendengar apa yg baru saja didengarnya,

"tiga hari yg lalu kami baru melakukan pemakaman untuknya, tentu saja kami bingung harus memberi tahu kepada siapa, sungguh Kim ahjumma tidak menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki keluarga atau kerabat di surat lamarannya pada saat itu" jaehae menjeda sebentar

"dan aku bingung kenapa ada saja yang ingin membunuh Jungkook, dan aku kasihan kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan Kim ahjumma, pasti mereka tidak tau bahwa Kim ahjumma sudah meninggal, dan itu semua mungkin salah Jungkook, kenapa dia begitu istimewa diperlakukan appa" Jaehae menatap kosong kedepan sambil berucap, Taehyung menahan air matanya untuk tidak lolos begitu saja mengingat sang eomma yang telah meninggal,

Taehyung bersumpah dalam diamnya, bahwa ia akan membalas dendam kepada Jungkook yang telah membuat eommanya meninggal.

Walaupun nyatanya Jungkook adalah **_korban_** tapi kenapa harus eommanya. Taehyung juga saat itu membulatkan tekadnya akan melakukan apa pun untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jeon Jungkook, dan mencari kebenaran tentang kematian sang eomma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Taehyung-ah?" Jimin berjalan memutar dari meja yang ditempati Taehyung, memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya,

" _ **JN Corp**_?" ucap Jimin melihat artikel yang sedang dibaca Taehyung,

"kenapa kau membuka situs _**JN Corp**_ Taehyung-ah?" Jimin merebahkan dirinya duduk bersandar, Taehyung sekilas melihat kearah Jimin sebelum sibuk mengscroll mousenya mencari sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya,

"ah! Aku ingat" Jimin menepuk tangannya berucap, Taehyung hanya menautkan alisnya mendengar suara melengking milik Jimin,

"apa kau sedang mencari pekerjaan di _**JN Corp**_ Taehyung-ah?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung yang tadi fokus ke layar laptopnya, teralihkan karena ucapan Jimin, Taehyung menoleh ke Jimin dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke Jimin,

"aku dengar dari appa, _**JN Corp**_ lagi mencari karyawan dan salah satunya kalau tidak salah sebagai sekertaris pribadinya Jeon Jungkook" bukannya ini kesempatan untuk Taehyung bisa masuk kedalam kehidupannya Jungkook,

orang yang membuat eommanya meninggal, dan _apa itu?_! _Sekertaris pribadi_?! Bukannya itu posisi yang paling dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook kalau dipikir pikir,

"apa kau sedang bercanda Jim?" ucap Taehyung sedikit ragu mendengar ucapan Jimin, kalian tahu Jimin itu sering mengerjai Taehyung jadi Taehyung hanya memastikan kalau kali ini Jimin berkata serius,

Walaupun Taehyung juga sudah tahu bahwa ada lowongan pekerjaan di _**JN Corp**_ , tapi apa salahnya memastikan lagi,

"aku tidak bercanda Tae" Jimin menyambar Carramel machiatonya Taehyung yang ada diatas meja, meneguknya sekali,

"apa kau serius mau bekerja disana?" Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban _'lagi_ ',

"aku yakin kau akan menyesal nantinya bekerja disana Tae" Jimin mengghembuskan napasnya kasar

"apa maksud mu Jim?" tanya Taehyung masih menatap Jimin,

"yang aku tahu Jeon Jungkook itu orangnya kasar, keras kepala, semua ucapannya tidak boleh dibantah dan harus dituruti, dan yang aku dengar Jeon Jungkook akan melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi keinginannya" Jimin merubah posisi duduknya yang tadi menyender jadi duduk tegap, memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang kelihatan sedikit ragu atas ucapannya,

"apa kau seorang _stalker_ -nya Jeon Jungkook, Jim" Taehyung dengan cepat merubah ekpresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit tidak peduli, pada hal kalau boleh jujur Taehyung sebenarnya ragu, apa ini keputusan yang tepat mendekati Jungkook,

"aku hanya takut Tae"

"yak! Kenapa kau yang takut, kan aku yang akan men_" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat raut wajah Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti Taehyung,

"aku takut Jeon Jungkook menginginkan mu dan menyakiti mu nantinya" tangan kanan Jimin terulur menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Taehyung, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada penolakan dari Taehyung sedikit pun atas perlakuan Jimin kepadanya,

"aku akan baik baik saja, dan kau tidak lupakan aku seorang _**namja**_ , jadi tidak mungkin Jeon Jungkook akan menginginkan ku, apa kau kira dia gila menginginkan ku"

"kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi Taehyung-ah, _kau tidak mengenalnya_ " kalimat yang terakhir tidak diucapkan Jimin ke Taehyung,

"tenanglah Jim, aku yakin akan baik baik saja" tangan kanan Taehyung mencoba memegang tangan Jimin yang masih Menangkup pipi kirinya, menarik turun tangan Jimin, Jimin beralih memegang tangan Taehyung,

"katakan pada ku kalau dia berani melukai mu sedikit pun" menggengamnya erat,

"apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia menyakiti ku, kau mau menghajarnya begitu?!" ucap Taehyung dengan kekehan kecil,

"em, aku akan menghajarnya saat itu juga" Jimin mengecup lembut punggung tangan Taehyung,

"aigoo . . Jimin-ie kau sangat _protektif_ , aku bahkan belum melamar pekerjaan di sana, tapi lihat apa yang kau ucapkan, aku hanya butuh dukungan mu agar diterima disana" Taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Jimin, beralih mengacak puncuk kepala Jimin asal,

"haha . . benar juga, bahkan kau belum menginjakkan kaki di _**JN Corp**_ " Jimin merebahkan badannya duduk menyender kebelakang.

Hanya sekedar informasi, Jimin itu menyukai Taehyung dari pandangan pertama mereka. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah mengatakan perasaannya bahwa ia mencintai Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta Jimin dua bulan lalu.

Taehyung itu masih bingung dengan perasaannya ke Jimin, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak menempatkan Jimin ditempat khusus dihatinya. Taehyung hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai **_sahabat_** terbaiknya.

Taehyung juga tidak pernah melarang Jimin berbuat manis seperti sepasang kekasih padanya, seperti menggenggam tangannya, mencium punggung tangannya atau mencium pipi dan keningnya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan kalau Jimin melakukannya seperti itu. Karena Jimin sangat baik kepadanya, bahkan waktu tahu eommanya Taehyung meninggal, Jimin lah orang pertama yang berada disampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya. Taehyung hanya merasa seperti ia memiliki seorang hyung yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama ke Taehyung tapi karena belakangan ini Yoongi sibuk dengan _**caffe**_ miliknya, jadi ia kadang melupakan Taehyung yang lagi membutuhkan pelukan hangat dan pada saat itu Jimin lah yang menggantikan posisi Yoongi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa sebaiknya Sajang-nim tidak usah ikut dalam sesi seleksi karyawan baru untuk perusahaan kita ini" Jungkook hanya mengenduskan napasnya kasar mendengar Sungjae berucap, Sungjae adalah kepala bagian keuangan di _**JN Corp**_ , juga orang kepercayaannya Jungkook

"aku lebih suka kalau aku yang memilih sendiri untuk mengisi posisi sekertaris pribadi ku" Jungkook memutar duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sungjae,

"jadi, mana formulir pendaftarannya, aku ingin melihatnya" mengulurkan tangannya meminta tumpukan lembaran berkas bagi yang sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran keperusahaan **_JN Corp_**.

"saya akan mengambilnya Sajang-nim, saya permisi dulu" Sungjae membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

Setelah memastikan Sungjae keluar ruangannya, Jungkook beralih duduk disofa berwarna maroon yang ada didalam rungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggigit gigit bibir bawahnya, kedua kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak naik turun, pandangan matanya terlihat sangat gugup dengan sesekali kali melirik kearah orang orang yang berada disekitarnya dan melirik ke arah pintu coklat yang tidak jauh dari arah pandangannya.

Taehyung baru pertama kali merasa gugup seperti ini, bagaimana tidak gugup dan gelisah, ia sedang berada dikoridor dekat dengan ruangan interview berlangsung. _Ya . ._ Taehyung sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran kerjanya di **_JN Corp_** sebagai sekertaris pribadi Jeon Jungkook. dan disinilah dirinya sekarang menunggu gilirannya,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan kesibukan mereka yang menunggu seperti Taehyung, Taehyung memposisikan dirinya menjadi berdiri ketika melihat seorang namja mungkin berusia tiga puluh lima berdiri didepan pintu coklat itu dengan memegang map berwarna biru, yang Taehyung yakin itu isinya daftar nama mereka yang melamar.

"Lee Junki, Kim Taehyung, Park Sora, segera masuk kedalam" setelah berucap namja itu masuk kedalam ruangan interview itu dan diikuti oleh mereka bertiga. sebelumnya Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar dan berdoa dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Guest :_ _Kereen, Kyunie,_ _hyemi270,_ _lvdhani,_ _Carat17, koook,_ _odorayaki_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T - M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"jadi bagaimana Taehyung-ah? Apa kau diterima?" ucap Jimin antusias ke Taehyung yang lagi merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna cream diruang kerjanya Yoongi.

Setelah selesai interview Taehyung langsung pergi ke _caffe_ milik Yoongi, Jimin yang saat itu menelpon Taehyung dan bertanya dimana Taehyung berada, dan Taehyung hanya bilang ia akan pergi ke _Caffe_ Yoongi, dan siapa sangka ternyata Jimin menyusulnya ke _caffe_.

Yoongi yang notabenenya pemilik _caffe_ juga sudah akrab dengan Jimin yang selalu mengekori Taehyung, dan Yoongi juga tidak mempermasalahkan Jimin yang selalu mengekori Taehyung bahkan ke ruang kerja milik Yoongi sekalipun.

Karena Yoongi tahu Jimin adalah namja yang baik.

"menurut mu, apa aku diterima bekerja disana?" Taehyung memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut,

"aku berharap sih kau tidak diterima disana" Jimin mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Taehyung yang berbaring, Taehyung hanya berdecih mendengar ucapan Jimin,

"tapi ku rasa kau diterima disana" lanjut Jimin menatap Taehyung yang lagi memejamkan mata indahnya,

"apa aku benar?" yang dibalas gumaman dari Taehyung atas pertanyaan Jimin,

"kapan? Kapan kau akan bekerja disana?"

"tepatnya lusa aku sudah mulai bekerja disana sebagai sekertaris pribadinya" Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin

" _apa aku akan baik baik saja Jim_ " batin Taehyung yang berkata.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Jimin yang membelai surainya, sesekali Jimin mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 4 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk!" seorang namja manis masuk kedalam ruangan sang atasan yang tadi telah menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Namja manis ini berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja sang atasan. Namja manis ini melirik ke sebuah papan nama kaca yang ada diatas meja kerja sang atasan

 **– Jeon Jungkook –**

Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derejat dan berucap,

"selamat pagi Sajang-nim, Kim Taehyung imnida, sekertaris pribadi Sajang-nim mulai hari ini" Jungkook yang tadi sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang berada dihadapannya, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak melihat Taehyung yang berdiri didepannya,

sebuah _seringai tipis_ terukir diwajah Jungkook yang tidak bisa dilihat Taehyung,

"Taehyung ya . . baiklah" Jungkook melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya, meletakkan kacamata itu diatas meja, Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah Taehyung,

"kau tahukan aturan di perusahaan ini?!" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Taehyung

"nhe Sajang-nim, saya sudah membacanya"

"baguslah, tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa aku tidak suka _**penolakan**_ dan **_bantahan_** " Jungkook bersender ke meja kerjanya, menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada,

"nhe Sajang-nim, saya akan mengingatnya"

"kau juga harus mengingat, kau bekerja disini dengan kontrak kerja selama tiga tahun, jadi kalau kau ingin keluar dari perusahaan ini, kau harus membayar denda sebesar seratus juta won, terkecuali kau dipecat" ucap Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat tidak tenang,

memang Taehyung akui sebelum ia menandatangi surat kontrak kerja itu, Taehyung sangat takut, takut bahwa dirinya akan benar benar terkurung di _**JN Corp**_ , dan tidak bisa mencari tahu tentang kematian sang eomma.

Apalagi dengan uang denda yang harus dikeluarkannya kalau ia ingin berhenti bekerja, sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa membayarnya.

Tapi karena tekatnya kuat untuk masuk dan memanfaati kesempatan yang ia punya, Taehyung dengan segera menandatangi surat kontrak kerja itu.

"nhe Sajang-nim"

"baguslah, kalau begitu_" Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung, Taehyung untuk sejenak menahan napasnya karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat,

"selamat datang" bisik Jungkook dengan nada penuh _hawa nafsu_ , bulu kuduk Taehyung seketika naik mendengar suara Jungkook ditelinganya,

ada firasat aneh di dalam diri Taehyung ketika Jungkook berbisik seperti itu, hati kecil Taehyung seakan bertanya tanya ' _apa ini benar keputusan yang tepat_ '.

Jungkook berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, menekan tombol 0 di telpon yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, angka 0 untuk memanggil Sungjae agar datang keruangannya.

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu Sungjae datang keruangannya, karena Sungjae langsung datang keruangannya,

"Sajang-nim membutuhkan sesuatu?" ucap Sungjae berdiri di samping Taehyung karena tadi Jungkook sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk, membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke Jungkook sebelum berucap,

"aku ingin kau mengantar Taehyung ke ruangannya dan mengajarinya apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebagai _sekertaris_ pribadi ku" Jungkook menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan berkas yang tadi sempat diabaikannya,

"baik Sajang-nim" jawab Sungjae tegas,

"kalian bisa pergi sekarang".

 **.**

 **.**

"nah Taehyung-ssi, ini adalah ruangan mu, karena kau sekertaris pribadinya Jungkook Sajangnim, makanya ruangan mu tepat berada di samping ruang kerjanya Sajangnim, ini agar mempermudah mu bekerja kalau Sajangnim tiba tiba membutuhkan mu, dan dilantai tiga puluh lima ini cuma ada ruangan mu dan Sajangnim saja" Sungjae dan Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang kerja Taehyung kedepannya,

Sungjae menjelaskan ke Taehyung kenapa Cuma ada dua ruangan saja dilantai ini,

"pasti kau heran kenapa Cuma ada dua ruangan saja dilantai tiga puluh lima yang cukup besar ini" Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungjae,

"itu karena Sajangnim tidak suka keramaian dan alasan lainnya aku juga tidak tahu" Sungjae mengedikkan kedua bahunya tidak tahu,

"kau bisa letakkan barang barang mu disini, dan panggil aku hyung saja kalau kau bingung harus memanggil ku apa" Sungjae menepuk pundak Taehyung dan sedikit tersenyum,

"terima kasih banyak hyung" ucap Taehyung dengan membalas tersenyum ke Sungjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **other side**_

"haaaa... aku bosan" teriak Jimin frustasi

 _ **Dug**_

"aw! Sakit hyung" ringis Jimin kesakitan karena Yoongi memukul belakang kepalanya sambil berlalu duduk didepan Jimin,

"siapa suruh kau berisik disini, kau tidak lihat pelanggan ku jadi terkejut karena suara frustasi mu itu" ketus Yoongi ke Jimin,

"tapi aku benar benar bosan hyung, aku jadi rindu Taehyung" Jimin mendaratkan kepalanya diatas meja yang berada dihadapannya,

"kau ini, siapa suruh jadi pengangguran, makanya sana cari kerja kalau tidak pergi sana kuliah, jangan hanya bolos dan malas malasan" Yoongi mengeluarkan note kecil dari dalam tasnya, meletakkan note itu di meja dan membalik balik lembar note itu sambil berucap,

"apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung disana" ucap Jimin mengabaikan apa yang baru dikatakan Yoongi padanya, Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal dan fokus dengan note yang ada dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk!"

 _ **Ckleak**_

Jungkook melirik sebentar ke arah Taehyung yang membuka pintu ruangannya, Taehyung berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya Jungkook,

"Sajang-nim, ini laporan yang Sajangnim minta" Taehyung menyerahkan map berwarna biru yang langsung diterima oleh Jungkook,

"apa sudah semuanya data yang ku minta disini" Jungkook membuka map biru itu dan membalik balik kertas yang berada didalam map biru itu,

"nhe Sajang-nim, sudah semua data yang Sajang-nim minta ada di map itu" jawab Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook melirik jam di dinding pada ruangannya,

"sepertinya waktu makan siang" menutup map biru itu dan meletakkannya diatas tumpukan map lainnya dimeja kerjanya,

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pernyataan Jungkook yang menurutnya _sedikit aneh_ ,

"sebaiknya kau menemani ku makan siang hari ini, ingat aku tidak suka _**penolakan**_ " Jungkook meraih jasnya yang tergantung tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya,

"tapi Sajang-nim_"

"aku tidak suka **_penolakan_**!" potong Jungkook cepat dan sedikit menekankan kalimatnya, hanya untuk mengingati Taehyung bahwa ia tidak suka penolakan,

Taehyung hanya mengigit bibir dalamnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir kenapa Jungkook mengajaknya makan siang bersama, kalau Taehyung pikir pikir ia baru tiga hari bekerja sebagai sekertaris pribadinya Jungkook, jadi kenapa juga Jungkook tiba tiba mengajaknya.

Tapi disatu sisi lain, Taehyung senang karena ini artinya ia bisa masuk kedalam kehidupannya Jungkook, mungkin sebagai langkah awal menuju tujuannya.

"sebaiknya kita pergi" Jungkook berlalu jalan duluan dan diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya.

 **.**

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama acara makan siang mereka, hanya ada ketenangan menyantap menu makanan yang dipilih Jungkook.

Taehyung benar benar merasa canggung makan siang dengan Jungkook, walaupun ini yang diinginkannya, perlahan bisa dekat dengan Jungkook, tapi kalau status mereka masih _atasan_ dan _bawahan_ , tentu Taehyung tetap merasa canggung dan segan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

 _ **Brak**_

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur di apartemen kecil miliknya, memijit mijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut,

"bagaimana membuatnya berada digenggaman ku, kalau setiap harinya seperti ini, tidak ada kemajuan sedikit pun mendekatinya, walaupun ia sering mengajak ku makan siang bersama, tapi itu saja tidak cukup" gumam Taehyung

"eomma, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mencari kebenaran atas kematian eomma" Taehyung menatap atap kamarnya,

"apa tidak ada cara yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya" Taehyung memiringkan badannya menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya,

" _cara merayu seseorang_?" Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang berjejer diantara buku kuliahnya diatas meja belajarnya,

"seingat ku, aku tidak memiliki buku itu, jadi itu buku siapa" Taehyung berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu di depan meja belajar, bangku kayu yang sering dipakainya untuk duduk belajar.

Taehyung membalik buku yang sudah berada ditangannya,

"Park Jimin?, jadi ini punya Jimin" Taehyung dapat melihat nama Jimin yang tertera disudut atas pada halaman pertama buku itu,

Taehyung membaliknya lagi, melihat deretan daftar isi yang tertera,

"cara merayu seseorang untuk menjadi kekasih, cara merayu orang tua yang lagi marah, cara merayu pacar yang sedang marah, _bla bla bla . ._ cara merayu _sang atasan_?" Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, daftar isi terakhir ibarat jawaban bagi Taehyung yang sedang bingung.

Taehyung melihat halaman berapa ' _cara merayu sang atasan_ ' berada, membalik setiap lembar buku itu.

Taehyung membaca setiap baris dari halaman itu,

"agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan sang atasan, kau bisa menggodanya dengan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh mu yang sempurna" hanya membaca sederet kalimat itu membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar debar, dan seolah darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya mengalir dengan deras,

"apa ini yang harus ku lakukan, ku rasa ini panduannya untuk seorang yeoja yang ingin merayu sang atasan namjanya, tapi ini . . bagaimana aku tahu bahwa Jungkook akan bisa ku rayu yang nyatanya aku seorang namja" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya

"kalau memang ini salah satunya jalan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya, aku akan mencobanya, tapi bagaimana caranya.. haiss apa yang harus ku lakukan" Taehyung meletakkan asal buku itu, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya _'lagi'_ ke kasurnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal

"apa aku harus melakukannya" gumamnya dan Taehyung mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya,

"aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku hanya harus memikirkan caranya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _kookvv, vanillatae ,_ _Kyunie,_ _lvdhani,_ _kookv,_ riseeup

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : T - M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karena hari ini hari minggu, jadi Taehyung bisa bersantai di _caffe_ milik Yoongi.

Duduk termenung di sudut meja dekat jendela, memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dari balik kaca jendela.

Menghela napas kasar karena masih belum bisa memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jungkook sang atasan.

Taehyung masih memikirkan cara yang dianjurkan dari buku yang dibacanya tempo lalu, buku milik Jimin.

"ah!" Taehyung tersentak kaget karena pipinya menyentuh dinginnya kaleng soda

"kau melamun Taehyung-ah" Jimin sang pelaku yang menempelkan kaleng soda dingin dipipi Taehyung, membuka kaleng soda yang dipegangnya dan meminumnya seteguk, mendudukkan dirinya duduk didepan Taehyung,

"ah Jim, kau mengagetkan ku saja" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya lagi menghadap keluar jendela setelah berucap,

"apa ada yang terjadi Tae-ah?" tanya Jimin masih memperhatikan Taehyung,

"woww... ada apa disini?! Tumben sekali kau datang jam segini Taehyung-ah" itu suara Hoseok yang tiba tiba menghampiri mereka,

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 5 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jimin, Hoseok melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya, ini masih jam sepuluh Pagi tidak biasanya seorang Kim Taehyung berada di _caffe_ jam segini,

apa lagi Taehyung yang sudah bekerja diperusahaan besar, menurut Hoseok pasti Taehyung lagi ada masalah atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa sih yang kau bilang hyung, wajar jam segini aku kemari, kau lupa ini hari minggu dan aku libur bekerja" Taehyung berucap dengan nada malas,

"oh benar, aku lupa ini hari minggu, maklumlah Tae, Yoongi hyung mu itu selalu membuka _caffe_ ini dari senin hingga minggu, jadi aku terkadang lupa dengan hari" Yoongi yang mendengarnya menatap Hoseok tajam,

Yoongi meletakkan nampan yang berisi kue kering dan sedikit cemilan diatas meja mereka, meletakkannya di depan Taehyung dan Jimin,

"haiiss kau ini, kalau tidak berminat kerja di _caffe_ ku yang setiap hari buka, kau bisa keluar, pintu itu terbuka dua puluh empat jam untuk mu" Yoongi mendengus kesal,

"hahaha, aku kan hanya mengatakan kebenarannya hyung, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keputusan mu yang membuka _caffe_ ini setiap hari" Hoseok tertawa lepas saat berucap,

"sudah abaikan saja si kuda satu ini" Yoongi berucap dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang terlihat tidak ada minat atas perdebatannya dengan Hoseok, biasanya ia akan heboh memanasi Yoongi yang berakhir Yoongi memukul bagian kepala Hoseok cukup bertenaga,

"ada apa dengan mu Tae-ah?" Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan menatap Yoongi yang bertanya padanya,

"apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, ceritalah, mana tahu hyung bisa membantu mu" Yoongi mengelus lembut belakang kepala Taehyung,

"aku hanya bingung hyung" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah dalamnya, merasa bingung apa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya dan meminta pendapat Yoongi atau tidak,

"bingung? Bingung tentang?" itu suara Jimin yang bertanya,

"em, aku hanya bingung, bagaimana cara ku membantu teman ku yang lagi membutuhkan pendapat" mungkin Taehyung bisa beralasan dengan mengatakan ' _membantu temannya_ ' bukan dirinya yang lagi membutuhkan pendapat,

"teman?" Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya,

" _nhe_ hyung, teman satu kantor ku, ia begitu baik pada ku, ia yang selama ini mengajari ku tentang menjadi seorang sekertaris pribadi yang baik dan benar, namanya Sungjae hyung" Taehyung menjeda sebentar kalimatnya

"ia meminta pendapat ku tentang bagaimana cara merayu seseorang" lanjutnya,

"kalau itu, kau bisa bertanya pada yang ahlinya Tae-ah" Hoseok berucap dan menunjuk ke Jimin yang berada disampingnya,

"aku?! Kenapa aku?!" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"siapa lagi yang punya keahlian merayu di sini kalau bukan kau Jim, bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan hati Taehyung dengan setiap hari mengekorinya dan merayu dirinya" Hoseok bergantian memandang Jimin dan Taehyung,

"yak! Hyung" Jimin memukul lengan Hoseok sedikit keras, Hoseok mengelus lengannya yang ditinju Jimin sambil mengaduh kesakitan,

"hyung, aku serius bagaimana caranya" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada kesalnya karena Hoseok,

"mungkin kalau target teman mu adalah yeoja yang cantik, mungkin pertama ia harus berke_" Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya

"bukan **_Yeoja_** hyung tapi ** _namja_** , sama seperti dirinya" Taehyung memotong ucapan Hoseok, mereka bertiga kecuali Taehyung sedikit terkejut,

"namja?! Wah tidak ku sangka selain si Park **_Pendek_** Jimin ini ada juga yang mengincar seorang namja" Jimin mengeluarkan _death glarenya_ mendengar Hoseok yang mengatainya,

Hoseok hanya menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum sekilas ke Jimin dan beralih ke Taehyung,

"kalau namja mungkin hyung punya cara, tapi ini sedikit **_ekstrim_** , mau dengar?" ucapan Hoseok dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung,

"bilang pada teman mu, ia harus tahu dulu _**posisi**_ dirinya itu bagaimana dalam hubungan mereka nanti" Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung,

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas dan tidak berminatt sama sekali mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan, sementara Jimin menatap Hoseok penuh minat, mungkin Jimin bisa belajar dari Hoseok untuk mendapatkan Taehyung - _pikirnya_.

"posisi? Apa maksudnya hyung, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" ucap polos Taehyung,

"yah, di dalam hubungan antara namja dengan namja, ada yang namanya posisi, dimana satu namja sebagai namja sejati dan namja yang satunya sebagai yeoja, kalau aku tidak salah mereka di sebut seme untuk posisi namja dan uke untuk posisi yeoja"

"wahh hyung, dari mana kau tahu tentang ini" Jimin bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar penuturan Hoseok,

"diamlah bodoh, dan dengarkan" Hoseok memukul kepala Jimin kesal, karena lagi lagi Jimin memotong ucapannya yang lagi bercerita serius,

"jadi katakan pada teman mu ia berada diposisi yang mana" Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang lagi berpikir,

"bagaimana k-kalau posisinya yang jadi yeoja hyung?" ucap Taehyung pelan yang masih bisa didengar Hoseok,

Taehyung berpikir bagaimana ia bisa jadi posisi namja kalau nantinya ia berhadapan dengan Jungkook, dan tidak mungkin Jungkook diposisi yeoja yang akan menurut semua apa kata Taehyung, jelas Taehyung ingat siapa Jeon Jungkook.

"kalau posisi yeoja, mungkin ia harus rela _menyerahkan tubuhnya_ untuk si namja, karena tidak mungkin ia bisa mengancam si namja untuk jatuh ditangannya" Hoseok Menjeda,

Taehyung teringat buku yang dibacanya semalam, dibuku itu juga tertulis seperti apa yg dikatakan Hoseok padanya,

"kau pasti tahu menyerahkan tubuh yang ku maksud seperti apa, tentu menyerahkan semua **_kehormatan_** yang ia miliki untuk targetnya, termasuk _berhubungan intim_ " Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan itu nantinya,

"tapi untuk bisa mendekati targetnya, ia harus menggoda targetnya terlebih dahulu, mungkin dengan _tidak sengaja duduk dipangkuan target_ , _tidak sengaja jatuh dan memegang tepat kejantanan si target_ atau yang paling parah _dengan memberi target obat perangsang_ , tapi dengan kondisi hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu" dan kali ini Taehyung berpikir sangat keras, apa mungkin ia bisa melakukan cara yang dikatakan Hoseok padanya,

"waahh, daebak! Kau benar benar hebat hyung, tahu segalanya, dari mana kau tahu hyung, apa kau pernah megalaminya?" lagi lagi Jimin bersorak heboh dengan menepuk kedua tangannya, dan untung suasana _caffe_ masih sunyi karena Yoongi belum memutar tanda ' _closed_ ' menjadi ' _open_ ',

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, tampak sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti, masih bingung apa yang dikatakan Hoseok akan berhasil atau malah membuat Jungkook akan memecatnya,

Yoongi diam diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung yang tampak tidak tenang dimatanya, Yoongi jelas tahu bahwa Taehyung sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan Taehyung kepada siapa pun termasuk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk!"

"apa Sajang-nim membutuhkan sesuatu?" ucap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja Jungkook,

"em, aku ingin kau menemani ku malam ini bertemu dengan seorang client yang datang dari London" Jungkook meletakkan berkas yang sudah ditanda tanganinya ke sisi tumpukan berkas lainnya disebelah kanannya,

"baik Sajang-nim"

"kalau begitu akan aku jemput pukul tujuh malam diapartemen mu" Taehyung terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook yang akan menjemputnya,

"kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku tahu dimana apartemen mu berada dari data pribadi mu" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung, Jungkook berucap,

"nhe Sajang-nim"

"kalau begitu pergilah, dan berikan ini ke Sungjae" Jungkook memberikan map coklat ke Taehyung, setelah menerima map itu Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Jungkook, Jungkook menyeringai tipis melihat kepergian Taehyung.

 **.**

 _di ruangan Taehyung_

"apa ini kesempatan ku mencoba apa yang telah dikatakan Hoseok hyung kemarin tentang menggoda sang namja" monolog Taehyung menatap lurus kedepan,

"ya benar, aku harus mencobanya dan memastikannya, apa aku bisa mendekati Jeon Jungkook atau tidak, bahkan aku tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang akan membenci ku, aku harus membuat dirinya melihat kearah ku, aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya setelah aku mencobanya" Taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya kesenderan kursi dan menatap langit langit ruangannya.

"ya aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan pada ku setelah ini".

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah club malam, kalau Taehyung pikir pikir client seperti apa yang meminta bertemu ditempat seperti ini, dan bisnis apa yang bisa dibicarakan dalam keramaian dan kebisingan seperti ini.

Sesekali Taehyung akan tersandung kakinya sendiri atau kadang menabrak orang lain yang membuat dirinya sedikit oleng.

Melangkahkan kakinya naik ke anak tangga dengan masih mengikuti Jungkook didepannya.

Beda dengan keadaan dibawah, lantai dua lebih terlihat sepi disepanjang lorong, karena dilantai dua hanya untuk orang berbisnis atau bisa disebut kelas VVIP yang ada di bar ini.

Taehyung bisa menghitung jumlah pintu ruangan yang ditutup sepanjang langkahnya mengikuti Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya pada ruangan paling pojok yang lebih terlihat ruangan paling besar sepanjang yang dilihat Taehyung.

Setelah seorang pelayan yang mengantar mereka ke ruangan yang dicari Jungkook, pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya ke Jungkook dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan Taehyung yang mengekori dibelakangnya,

"selamat malam Jeon Jungkook Sajangnim" seorang namja paruh baya datang menghampiri Jungkook dan ingin berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook,

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan namja paruh baya itu dan melesatkan kakinya untuk menuju sofa berwarna maroon pada ruangan itu.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum kecut karena tangannya yang bebas diudara tanpa sambutan dari Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik takut takut dan ikut duduk disisi lain Jungkook.

Pergerakkan Taehyung yang ingin duduk kalah cepat dengan tarikan dilengannya oleh Jungkook, Jungkook menarik lengan kiri Taehyung, mendudukkan Taehyung disampingnya. Taehyung tidak berani untuk menolak dan hanya menurut saja.

"dimana Mr. Andreas?! bukannya seharusnya aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang?!" suara dingin Jungkook yang bertanya pada namja paruh baya tadi,

"maaf Sajang-nim, Sajangnim tidak bisa datang malam ini karena hal yang mendadak, jadi Sajangnim meminta ku memberikan ini ke anda Jungkook Sajangnim" namja paruh baya itu memberikan map berwarna biru ke Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya, membukanya dan membaca apa yang ada di dalam map sesuai dengan permintaannya atau tidak.

Setelah puas dengan map itu Jungkook memberikannya ke Taehyung dan menyuruh Taehyung menyimpannya.

"karena sudah saya berikan pada anda Sajangnim, saya permisi undur diri dan saya juga sudah memesan beberapa pesanan untuk Sajangnim sebelumnya, saya harap Sajangnim menyukainya, dan apa perlu saya tambah dengan sedikit hiburan?"

"tidak, aku tidak butuh hiburannya, cukup pesanannya saja" Jungkook menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya,

"baiklah Sajang-nim, kalau begitu saya permisi" namja paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

Tidak lama kepergian namja paruh baya itu, beberapa pelayan datang membawakan beberapa makanan dan ditemani dengan beberapa botol _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan.

"nikmatilah Tae, pasti kau belum makan" ucap Jungkook dengan mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi wine, dengan menikmati wine Jungkook tidak akan mabuk, walau ia minum bergelas gelas dengan kadar alkohol tinggi sekali pun, karena Jungkook sudah terbiasa meminumnya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan memakan hidangan yang tersaji didepannya, sesekali melirik ke Jungkook yang tidak ada minat sedikit pun menyentuh makanan itu,

"a-apa Sajang-nim tidak ingin makan?" tanya Taehyung terbata,

"tidak, aku tidak lapar, kau habiskanlah makanannya" Jungkook meneguk lagi gelas yang berisi wine ditangannya.

Tidak ada yang dibicarakan selama acara makan Taehyung berlangsung, Jungkook sesekali memperhatikan Taehyung makan dengan damai.

 **.**

Setelah Taehyung selesai makan, seorang pelayan datang untuk membersihkan piring dan sisa sisa makanan Taehyung, hanya meninggalkan beberapa botol _wine_ dan dua gelas untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"apa kau tidak ingin minum?" Jungkook menautkan alisnya melihat Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas berisi _wine_ didepannya,

"maaf Sajang-nim, aku tidak pernah minum minuman seperti ini" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya ketika berucap,

"cobalah, ini tidak buruk seperti yang kau bayangkan, wine ini manis walaupun terasa sakit ditenggorokkan ketika kau menelannya, tapi ku jamin, kau pasti menyukainya" Jungkook mengambil gelas berisi wine punya Taehyung, menyodorkannya ke Taehyung,

"minumlah" Taehyung menerima gelas yang diberikan Jungkook, sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya.

Perlahan Taehyung menyatukan bibirnya dengan pinggiran gelas berisi wine itu, aroma yang Taehyung tidak tahu sama sekali tertangkap indra penciumannya, sedikit pusing dengan aroma dari wine itu, dan Taehyung mencoba meneguknya dengan mata tertutup,

 _ **Glep**_

Taehyung meneguk wine itu, rasa wine yang manis dan aneh menelusuri tenggorokkannya, dan benar kata Jungkook, ternyata rasa wine tidaklah buruk seperti yang dipikirnya.

Taehyung meneguk sekali lagi wine itu, berasa belum cukup Taehyung meneguk _lagi lagi_ dan _lagi wine_ itu.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung menikmatinya, menuangkan wine itu lagi ke gelas kosong Taehyung berulang kali.

Hingga gelas ke lima, Taehyung merasa pusing luar biasa dikepalanya, badannya terasa ringan, dan benar saja Taehyung sepertinya mabuk sekarang.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Taehyung ketika mabuk seperti ini,

"aku hikk mau lagi Kook-ie" _Kookie?_ Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar Taehyung yang mabuk memanggilnya Kookie,

"Kookie?" tanya Jungkook dan menuangkan lagi wine itu digelas kosong Taehyung,

"em, bukannya itu nama yang lucu hikk" ucap Taehyung dengan cegukkan lucunya,

"kau tau Kook-ie, aku ingin sekali melakukan ini pada mu". . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, vanillatae, HuskyV, yoonvi123, kookkvv_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"aku hikk mau lagi Kook-ie" Kookie? Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar Taehyung yang mabuk memanggilnya Kookie,

"Kookie?" tanya Jungkook dan menuangkan lagi wine itu digelas kosong Taehyung,

"em, bukannya itu nama yang lucu hikk" ucap Taehyung dengan cegukkan lucunya,

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 6 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tau Kook-ie, aku ingin sekali melakukan ini pada mu" Taehyung meminum cepat winenya, meletakkan gelas kosong itu dimeja dan berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook,

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _hm_?" Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat didepan Jungkook,

Taehyung menarik kaki kanan Jungkook yang bersilang menjadi sejajar, Jungkook hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Taehyung Mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jungkook dengan wajahnya menghadap ke Jungkook, mengalungkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Jungkook, bahkan tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Jungkook atas perbuatan Taehyung, malah sepertinya Jungkook menikmatinya,

"kau tau Kook-ie, aku menyukai mu" Taehyung mencium sekilas bibir Jungkook, meremas lembut rambut belakang Jungkook.

Bukannya Taehyung benar benar bagus dalam hal memainkan perannya, buktinya dalam keadaan mabuk sekali pun Taehyung bisa memainkan perannya seperti apa yang dikatakan Hoseok padanya _'menggoda target dan duduk dipangkuan target_ ',

"kau salah menyukai ku sayang, karena jika kau sudah menjadi milik ku, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku" Jungkook mengelus lembut paha Taehyung yang tertutup celana Jeans yang dikenakan Taehyung,

"aku tidak akan lari dari mu Kook-ie, bahkan aku ingin bersama dengan mu selamanya" Taehyung semakin merapatkan dirinya ke Jungkook, yang membuat _bagian selatan_ mereka saling bersentuhan dibalik celana yang mereka kenakan,

"baiklah, kalau itu keputusan mu, mulai sekarang kau hanya milik ku, Kim Taehyung mutlak menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook" tangan Jungkook masuk kedalam baju yang dipakai Taehyung, mengelus perut rata Taehyung dengan sensual,

"ya kau benar, aku milik mu sekarang" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook agar mendongak kearahnya, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka,

Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook lembut, tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala Jungkook, meremas rambut belakang Jungkook sebagai bentuk kenikmatannya.

Tangan Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, lumatan yang awalnya Taehyung pimpin kini diambil alih oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook melumat, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung, menelusupkan lidahnya menelusuri setiap inchi goa hangat Taehyung,

" _eugh_ " desahan Taehyung membuat libido Jungkook naik, ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi kasar.

Jungkook merubah posisi mereka tanpa memutus panggutan mereka, menidurkan Taehyung disofa itu, membuka satu persatu baju atas Taehyung,

Mengecup, menjilat bahkan menggigit setiap inchi leher sampai ke perut rata Taehyung, meninggalkan bercak merah keungguan disekitar tubuh atas Taehyung,

Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan suara desahannya karena Jungkook yang bermain main dileher jenjangnya, dada, perut bahkan bermain di nipple kecoklatan Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

Jungkook menarik dirinya untuk melihat hasil perbuatannya ditubuh Taehyung, menarik sudur bibirnya melihat bangga hasil karyanya yang tercetak jelas ditubuh Taehyung,

"ayo kita selesaikan ini di apartemen ku" Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung agar duduk,

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali masih bingung apa yang barusan dikatakan Jungkook padanya.

Jungkook mengutip baju Taehyung yang tadi diletakkannya dilantai, memakaikan baju Taehyung kembali ke tubuh Taehyung,

"apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung yang menggangguk,

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ucap Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung agar berdiri, mengambil barang barangnya dan Taehyung, berjalan keluar club menuju apartemen miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tubuh yang saling menabrak satu sama lain serta suara desahan dari mereka terdengar di dalam kamar yang awalnya dingin berubah menjadi panas,

dercitan tempat tidur setiap kali mereka bergerak menjadi salah satu irama didalam kamar ini, tetesan keringat yang keluar dari tubuh keduanya menandakan betapa panasnya kegiatan mereka,

" _ahhahhahh_ " suara desahan Taehyung menjadi penyemangat membuat Jungkook menjadi semakin gila mengenjot dirinya,

"tidak ku sangka, ternyata senikmat ini tubuh mu sayang" Jungkook mempercepat tempo gerakannya memasukkan kebanggaannya di dalam tubuh Taehyung yang berada dibawahnya,

" _ahhahhahh_ " Taehyung mendongakkan punggungnya setiap Jungkook bergerak mencari titik kenikmatanya,

 _ **Plak**_

Jungkook menampar bongkahan sintal Taehyung, Taehyung meringis sakit dan merasa nikmat disaat bersamaan akibat tamparan Jungkook pada bongkahan sintalnya.

Taehyung benar benar bingung dengan dirinya sekarang, bingung karena tubuhnya sangat menyukai Jungkook yang mengenjot tubuhnya seperti sekarang, masih tidak tahu apa ini karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya atau hal yang lain,

"ingat, kau hanya milik ku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu kecuali aku" Jungkook mempercepat tempo gerakkannya, menemukan titik spot Taehyung dan semakin memperdalam tusukannya menyentuh spot Taehyung, dan _gotcha . ._

Taehyung menyemburkan cairan kentalnya yang mengenai dada bidang Jungkook, dan cairan Jungkook yang memenuhi hole Taehyung, sebagain cairan itu keluar dari sela sela hole Taehyung dan merembes ke seprai putih yang menjadi alas Taehyung berbaring,

" _ahh_ " suara nikmat keduanya yang telah mencapai klimaksnya masing masing,

"aku lelah" Taehyung memegang pinggul Jungkook, matanya yang sayu sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia benar benar lelah dengan kegiatan mereka barusan,

"kalau begitu tidurlah, dan mulai besok kau harus tinggal disini bersama ku" Jungkook menggerakkan penisnya yang belum dicabutnya dari hole Taehyung,

" _ahh ahh_ aku _ahh_ lelah Kook-ie" Taehyung mendesah ketika berucap, karena Jungkook yang kembali mengenjot dirinya,

"satu ronde lagi dan kau boleh tidur" dan benar saja Jungkook benar benar melakukannya lagi, mengenjot Taehyung sampai klimaks kesekiannya, dan setelah itu Jungkook membaringkan dirinya disamping Taehyung yang sudah terlelap,

Sebelumnya menarik penisnya keluar dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut, Taehyung merapatkan dirinya masuk kedalam pelukkan hangat Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eumh_ " eluhan kecil keluar dari mulut Taehyung yang sepertinya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya,

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam retinanya, mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang, mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan,

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya keseleuruh ruangan kamar, merasa asing dengan suasana ruang kamar yang lagi ditempatinya,

"aku dimana? Dan dimana ini?" gumam Taehyung,

"aw! Kenapa terasa sa_" Taehyung membolakan kedua matanya, baru menyadari dirinya yang bertelanjang dada,

"a-apa yang ter-jadi?!" kedua tangannya yang gemetar mencoba meraih selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, mengangkat selimut itu keatas dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun,

"a-apa yang hikss ku lakukan hikss" isakan tangisnya sambil menarik selimut yang dipakainya menutupi tubuhnya, membungkus tubuhnya yang _naked_ dengan selimut tebal itu,

Kaki jenjangnya ia tapakkan kelantai yang dingin. Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seperti terkoyak ketika ia mencoba berjalan meraih baju bajunya yang tergeletak di sofa, tidak jauh dari kasur yang ditempatinya tadi,

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hikss, kenapa seluruh tubuh ku sakit hikss" Taehyung yang tidak bisa berjalan karena sakit dibagian bawahnya, merangkak pelan untuk mengambil bajunya,

 _ **Ckleak**_

"apa yang kau lakukan sayang" tubuh Taehyung mendadak kaku mendengar suara Jungkook yang datang menghampirinya,

Jungkook berjongkok didepan Taehyung, mendonggakkan wajah Taehyung dengan tangan kananya,

"hei, kau menangis? Apa masih terasa sakit?" jemari jemari Jungkook mengusap lembut air mata yang ada di wajah Taehyung

"a-apa yang anda lakukan pada ku Sajang-nim?" Jungkook hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, bukankah Taehyung yang pertama kali menggodanya,

"yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja mengabulkan keinginan mu" Jungkook menarik wajah Taehyung mendekat kearahnya, mencium bibir Taehyung yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya, melumat lembut bibir Taehyung,

"bukannya kau yang menginginkan ku, aku hanya memenuhi permintaan mu dan menjadikan diri mu mutlak hanya milik ku" ucap Jungkook setelah memutuskan panggutannya,

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ala _brydal style_ ke kasurnya, menurunkan Taehyung perlahan ke kasurnya,

Jungkook berjalan kearah baju baju Taehyung yang berada disofa, mengambilnya dan membawanya ke Taehyung,

"kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, sebaiknya mandilah dengan berendam di air hangat, itu akan mengurangi sakit yang ada ditubuh mu" Jungkook duduk ditepian kasur disamping Taehyung,

"aku akan memberi mu ijin untuk tidak masuk hari ini, dan kau bisa mengambil barang barang mu diapartemen lama mu dan bawa kemari, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal disini bersama ku" Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya

"ingat aku tidak suka penolakan, jadi kau harus menyelesaikannya hari ini" sambung Jungkook yang mengingatkan Taehyung karena sepertinya Taehyung tadi ingin menolaknya,

Taehyung hanya mengigit bibir dalamnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Jungkook,

"kau tahu, sepertinya _**sex**_ dipagi hari tidak ada salahnya" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya karena Jungkook yang langsung menyambar bibirnya dengan kasar,

Jungkook menolak tubuh Taehyung agar berbaring, tangan Jungkook menarik turun selimut yang dipakai Taehyung, menulusuri ciuman dan hisapannya disekitar leher jenjang Taehyung,

" _hmpptt_ , a-apa yang anda lakukan _ahh_ Sajang-nim" tangan Taehyung menahan pundak Jungkook agar berhenti menciumi lehernya dan berhenti bermain main dengan nipplenya,

"aku tidak suka panggilan itu ketika kita sedang berdua, kau hanya perlu memanggil ku dengan nama panggilan yang kau berikan pada ku tadi malam, aku rasa aku menyukainya" Taehyung mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tadi malam ke Jungkook, yang membuat dirinya pasrah akan sentuhan dan permainan Jungkook ditubuhnya,

" _ahh hampptt ahhh_ " Taehyung menaikkan punggungnya, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa akan sentuhan Jungkook,

"Kookie, itu nama yang kau berikan untuk ku, jadi kau bisa menggunakannya mulai sekarang" Jungkook mengarahkan penis jumbonya ke Hole Taehyung yang memerah, mungkin karena efek tadi malam ia menghajar Hole Taehyung tanpa henti,

"mendesahlah dan buat diri ku semakin bergairah akan _**desahan**_ _**sexy**_ mu"

 _ **Jleb**_

" _akh!_ " Taehyung menjerit kesakitan ketika penis Jungkook masuk kedalam holenya yang perih dengan sekali hentakkan,

Jungkook menggerakkan penisnya _in_ dan _out_ didalam hole Taehyung dengan tempo lembut, sedikit cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat meng _in_ dan _out_ kan penisnya dihole Taehyung,

" _ahh_ Kook-ie _ahh ahh ahh_ Kook-ie _ahh_ " desah laknat Taehyung yang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan Jungkook padanya,

"kau benar ahh benar nikmat _ahh_ sayang" desah Jungkook semakin mempercepat tempo gerakkannya, kedua tangan Jungkook meremas lembut bongkahan sintal Taehyung.

Badan Taehyung bergejolak naik setiap Jungkook memasukkan penisnya, kedua tanganya mencengkram erat bantal yang dipakainya dikepala,

Jungkook menubruk dengan sekali hentakkan kuat ketika mendapatkan titik spot Taehyung, mendesah nikmat karena mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya lagi didalam tubuh Taehyung, dan Taehyung menyemburkan cairannya mengotori kaus putih polos yang dikenakan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menanggali pakaiannya ketika bercinta dengan Taehyung pagi ini, ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana training.

Jungkook sudah mencabut penis besarnya di hole Taehyung, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taehyung yang masih berbaring dengan napas yang masih memburu,

"kau harus ingat ini, aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh orang lain atau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain tanpa ijin dari ku, jika kau melanggar perintah ku, aku akan _**menghukum mu**_ , kau itu hanya boleh disentuh oleh ku, kau harus mengingatnya" Jungkook mengusap keringat yang ada dipelipis Taehyung, Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Jungkook,

"hei berbaringlah" Taehyung yang ingin duduk ditahan oleh Jungkook untuk tetap berbaring,

"aku tidak apa apa" ucap Taehyung dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang duduk ditepian kasur,

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _hm_?" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung yang melihat Taehyung tiba tiba berdiri didepannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat,

"aku akan menuruti semua perintah mu Kookie, tapi kau juga harus membiarkan ku memiliki _tubuh mu_ " Jungkook semakin bingung dengan perkataan Taehyung,

"maksud mu sayang" tangan Jungkook berada di pinggang Taehyung, menggelus perut rata Taehyung dengan sensual,

kalian masih ingatkan, Taehyung masih dalam keadaan telanjang berdiri didepan Jungkook,

"maksud ku, biarkan aku juga menciumi tubuh mu dan menelusuri setiap bentuk tubuh mu" kedua tangan Taehyung berada didada bidang Jungkook, meraba abs Jungkook yang tercetak jelas,

"lakukanlah apa pun yang kau inginkan" ucap Jungkook dengan menarik kaosnya keatas untuk dilepaskannya,

Taehyung meneguk salivanya kasar, melihat tubuh atas Jungkook yang benar benar maskulin dengan abs yang tercetak jelas, jari jari lentik Taehyung meraba setiap bentuk abs dan otot lengannya Jungkook,

Taehyung benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya ketika dirinya mendudukkan bongkahan sintalnya di paha Jungkook dengan merapat, menciumi otot otot dan juga absnya Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook kembali menerjang Taehyung yang sudah menggodanya, mencumbu Taehyung lagi, tapi kali ini keduanya sama sama sudah tanpa sehelai benang pun dan sama sama sadar tanpa pengaruh alkohol.

Mari kita biarkan kegiatan bercinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, vanillatae, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jii-chan O3O, HuskyV, yoonvi123, bxbblegumt, kookkvv, rmaya27,_  
 _SparkyuELF137, rahayu_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **HOW TO LOVE  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight MinV  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Tentukan sendiri :D  
**

 **Rated : M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Taehyung benar benar meringis kesakitan pada bagian bawahnya yang habis diterjang Jungkook tanpa henti, Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan dengan cara menyerahkan tubuhnya seperti ini ke Jungkook, dan yang membuat Taehyung bingung adalah dirinya yang pasrah dan malah menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Jungkook berikan padanya,

Kalau dipikir pikir Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan hubungan _**sex** _ pada siapa pun termasuk Jihyo mantan kekasihnya dulu, walaupun ia melakukan itu ke Jihyo pasti ia yang menjadi posisi _Top_ , bukan ia yang _mendesah keenakan_ seperti Jungkook yang membelah holenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Chapter 7 ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"aku harap dengan begini, aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh eomma dan kenapa orang itu mengincar Jungkook" gumam Taehyung pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya melipat sebagian pakaiannya yang akan dibawanya keapartemen Jungkook, mengingat Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal diapartemennya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Taehyung melirik sekilas ke jam dinding yang bertengger apik di atas meja belajarnya, mengeritkan keningnya bingung dengan suara ketukan pada apartemennya, pasalnya Taehyung tidak pernah kedatangan tamu ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang seperti ini,

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu apartemennya, menggerutu kesal karena seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan brutal,

 _ **Ckleak**_

"Tae-ah!" baru saja pintu itu dibuka Taehyung, Jimin sudah berteriak memanggil namanya dan menubruk dirinya dalam pelukan erat yang diberikan Jimin padanya,

"k-kau m-au membu-nuh ku Jim" ucap Taehyung yang mulai merasakan pelukkan Jimin semakin erat dan ia yang merasa sesak,

"ah! Maafkan aku Tae-ah" Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menampilkan senyum bodohnya menurut Taehyung,

"ada apa kau datang jam segini ke apartemen ku Jim?" Taehyung berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya yang disusul Jimin dibelakangnya setelah Jimin menutup pintu itu,

"aku hanya khawatir pada mu Tae-ah. Tadi malam aku kesini dan tidak ada tanda tanda kau berada di rumah, a—kau mau pindah Tae-ah?" Jimin menghentikan keluhannya tentang tadi malam ia datang ke apartemen Taehyung ketika ia melihat dua buah koper didekat tempat tidur Taehyung dan beberapa kardus yang sudah berisi buku buku milik Taehyung,

"ah~ iya Jim aku akan pindah di apartemen teman kantor ku yang sekarang ditugaskan ke Jepang, berhubung apartemennya dekat dengan tempat kerja ku, jadi aku akan pindah kesana"

"tapi aku tidak membawa semua barang barang ku, karena setelah ia kembali, aku akan kembali lagi kesini" Taehyung hanya tidak ingin Jimin mengetahui tentang ia yang akan tinggal dengan Jungkook, Taehyung takut kalau Jimin mengetahuinya, semua rencana dan pengorbanan yang dilakukannya akan terbuang sia sia,

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa Jimin tidak boleh tahu sama sekali tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook,

"oh, baiklah aku akan membantu mu" Jimin beralih ke tumpukkan buku buku Taehyung yang lain di lantai, memasukkannya satu persatu kedalam kardus kosong,

Taehyung hanya bisa bersyukur memiliki Jimin yang selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada disampingnya dan selalu ada jika Taehyung membutuhkan seseorang untuk dipeluknya dan menumpahkan semua masalahnya.

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya melihat Jimin dan beralih ke tumpukkan baju yang belum dimasukkannya ke dalam koper,

 **.**

 **.**

"apa tidak perlu ku temani Tae-ah?" Jimin berdiri di depan Taehyung yang sekarang lagi membuka pintu mobil yang sudah di sewanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengangkut barang barangnya,

"tidak usah Jim, aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih karena sudah membantu ku" ucap Taehyung membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin,

"hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai dan membutuhkan sesuatu" Jimin menangkup wajah Taehyung,

"em, aku akan menghubungi mu" setelah Taehyung berucap, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taehyung, menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung hanya berpikir apa salahnya membalas Jimin untuk kali ini, jadi Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan Jimin mengikis jarak diantara wajahnya.

Bibir Jimin menempel sempurna dibelah bibir Taehyung, hanya sekedar menempel karena Jimin takut Taehyung akan membencinya jika ia bertindak lebih dari ini.

Jimin menarik dirinya dan memutuskan ciuman mereka, dan beralih mencium lama kening Taehyung.

"aku menunggunya Tae-ah" ucap Jimin setelah memberi jarak pada Taehyung, mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung,

Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam ' _aku pergi'_ pada Jimin dan setelahnya Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya dan pergi dari pandangan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkutat selama tiga jam membereskan barang barang bawaannya, Taehyung menyegarkan dirinya dengan mandi dan mencuci rambutnya,

Setelah selesai mandi, Taehyung mengenakan T-shirt putih yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, T-shirt putih pemberian Yoongi waktu ia menginap di apartemen Yoongi akibat kemalaman, dan Yoongi memberikan padanya T-shirt itu,

T-shirt yang menampilkan sebelah pundaknya yang terekspos, dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang menutupi paha atasnya, kalau dilihat lihat Taehyung seperti tidak mengenakan celana pendek di balik T-shirt putih yang dipakainya, entah sengaja atau tidak Taehyung terlihat begitu menggoda jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini,

Taehyung melirik jam yang tertera di dinding dekat pantry, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam,

Berjalan ke pantry dan mencari bahan bahan yang bisa dimasaknya untuk makan malam, beruntunglah dirinya sempat belajar dengan sang eomma cara memasak, jadi ia tidak perlu kesusahan jika di suruh memasak,

Taehyung membuka kulkas hanya ingin melihat apa ada bahan masakan atau tidak disana, kedua mata Taehyung berbinar bahagia melihat isi kulkas yang penuh dengan bahan masakan,

"tidak ku sangka disini banyak bahan bahan yang bisa ku masak" gumamnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan bahan, dan biarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan masakannya.

 _ **Pip**_

 _ **Tet**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

Taehyung yang mendengar seperti seseorang yang sedang memasukkan kode password dan membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk, sedikit mengintip untuk melihat siapa pelakunya,

"apa yang kau lakukan disana sayang" itu suara Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung yang mengintip dari pantry,

Taehyung hanya menarik sedikit bibirnya merasa lega karena Jungkooklah yang masuk, hei Taehyung! tidakkah kau lupa ini apartemen milik Jungkook, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang masuk kecuali Jungkook,

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke Jungkook yang lagi mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumahan, membantu Jungkook membawakan tas kerja yang dipegang Jungkook, kalau diperhatikan Taehyung seperti seorang istri yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja,

 _ **Grab**_

Taehyung yang berjalan didepan Jungkook harus berhenti, karena Jungkook menarik lengan kanannya dan menabrakkan tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukkannya,

"apa kau mencoba menggoda ku sayang?" tangan kiri Jungkook mengelus lembut paha Taehyung, lengan kananya melingkar dipinggang ramping Taehyung,

"a-apa ma-maksud mu Kookie" Taehyung menggigit bibir dalamnya, mencoba menatralisirkan pikiran dan menahan desahannya keluar karena Jungkook yang kini telah menjelajahi lehernya, mengecup lehernya dan mengigit pelan lehernya,

"dengan berpakaian seperti ini, itu artinya sama saja dengan kau menggoda ku" tanggan kirinya menelusup masuk kedalam baju yang dipakai Taehyung, mengelus dengan gerakkan sensual pada perut ramping Taehyung,

"berhentilah Kookie dan pergilah mandi, a-aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu" Taehyung mencoba mendorong Jungkook pelan, berharap Jungkook berhenti bermain main mengelus perutnya dan menciumi bahkan menjilati lehernya,

"baiklah aku berhenti" Jungkook menghentikan perbuatannya meraba tubuh Taehyung, dan menyambar bibir Taehyung yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, menghisap dan melumat bibir Taehyung sebentar, setelah itu Jungkook berlalu kekamar, membiarkan Taehyung yang masih membeku ditempatnya dengan mengerjabkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya tidur di samping Jungkook yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dipangkuannya, acara makan malam mereka diselingi dengan obrolan ringan mengenai kehidupan sehari hari yang Taehyung lakukan, dan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa karena Jungkook yang tiada hentinya menggoda Taehyung.

"tidak ku sangka ternyata Sajangnim orangnya menyenangkan dan juga jauh berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang selalu bersikap dingin" batin Taehyung, Taehyung menatap lembut ke Jungkook yang terlalu fokus dengan laptopnya,

"apa kau menyukai memandang wajah ku sayang?" Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya menatap Jungkook yang tiba tiba berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop,

"t-tidak" kalau saja Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung dan melihat wajah Taehyung yang sudah merona akibat ucapannya, mungkin Jungkook bisa membenarkan atas ucapannya tentang Taehyung yang memandangi wajahnya,

Taehyung menarik selimut tebalnya hingga dadanya, memiringkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jungkook,

Jungkook melirik sekilas Taehyung yang memunggunginya dan menutup laptop yang berada dipangkuannya, meletakkan laptop itu di nakas disamping lampu tidur dekat kasurnya,

Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar merasakan sensai menggelitik dibagian tengkuk dan juga belakang telinganya,

"a-apa yang kau lakukan K-ahh Kookie hmmp" Taehyung menutup kedua matanya sambil berucap, menahan desahannya karena Jungkook yang menciumi, mengigit bahkan menjilati tengkuk Taehyung, kedua telinga Taehyung dan bahkan mengigit kecil pundak Taehyung,

"aku membutuhkan mu malam ini sayang" Jungkook menarik badan Taehyung agar jadi telentang,

memposisikan dirinya menindih Taehyung dengan kedua lututnya sebagai penahan bobot badannya,

Jungkook mencium kasar bibir Taehyung yang sudah masuk dalam daftar favoritenya, menarik tangan Taehyung agar mengalungi lehernya, membuka baju tidur yang Taehyung gunakan tanpa melepas panggutannya,

Taehyung memukul pelan dada bidang Jungkook, memberitahu Jungkook bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen, Jungkook yang mengerti pun melepaskan tautannya dibibir Taehyung,

ciumannya berpindah pada setiap inchi wajah Taehyung, jatuh ke dagu, leher jenjang Taehyung, dada Taehyung dan beralih ke kedua nipple Taehyung yang sudah menegang, Bermain dengan kedua nipple Taehyung dengan menyedot kuat nipple itu, menarik kecil nipple itu dan menggigitnya karena gemas,

Tubuh Taehyung terasa seperti terbakar setiap sentuhan yang Jungkook berikan pada tubuhnya, sesekali punggungnya terangkat naik setiap Jungkook menyedot kuat nipplenya,

Ciuman Jungkook turun ke perut rata Taehyung dengan tangannya yang mulai menuruni celana tidur yang Taehyung pakai serta celana dalam Taehyung,

Taehyung menyalurkan sensasinya dengan mengacak surai hitam Jungkook dan sesekali menjambak kecil surai kelam Jungkook, hanya untuk menyalurkan betapa ia bergairah dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada tubuh bagian atasnya,

Jungkook membuka celana dan baju yang dipakainya, membuang asal pakaiannya. Jungkook memposisikan penis Jumbonya tepat di depan hole Taehyung,

"kau harus menahannya sayang" ucap Jungkook yang kini mengarahkan ujung penisnya untuk masuk kedalam hole Taehyung,

"akh!" walaupun Jungkook sering melakukan sex padanya, tapi tetap saja Taehyung akan memekik sakit untuk pertama kali setiap mereka melakukannya,

Jungkook mulai menggerakkan penisnya dalam tempo pelan, yang membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan,

"ahh ahhh f-faster Kookie ahh" Jungkook yang mendengar desahan sexy Taehyung mempercepat gerakkannya menghantam hole Taehyung, desahan Taehyung ibarat alunan terindah bagi Jungkook,

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak seirama dengan genjotan yang Jungkook berikan padanya, Jungkook yang menemukan titik puncak Taehyung, menghantam kuat titik spot Taehyung, dan membuat Taehyung klimaks, cairan putih kental Taehyung mengotori perut Jungkook,

Jungkook yang belum mendapatkan klimaksnya masih mengenjot Taehyung dengan cepat, sampai pada akhirnya di klimaks ke lima Taehyung, Jungkook mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, memenuhi hole Taehyung dengan cairan hangatnya yang banyak, bahkan ada sebagain cairannya yang keluar dari sela hole Taehyung,

"ahhh" desah Taehyung lagi ketika Jungkook menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam hole Taehyung,

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" Jungkook menarik selimut putih yang sengaja tadi dijatuhkannya kelantai, menutupi tubuh telanjang Taehyung dan dirinya dengan selimut putih itu,

Taehyung menduselkan kepalanya masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Jungkook, Jungkook mengecup lembut puncak kepala Taehyung sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyusul Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya :**_

 _Kyunie, Alien Warbyazah, rmaya27, Phcxxi, yoonvi123, SparkyuELF137, jii-chan O3O, GestiPark , chocochipskookie, kookvv, mnikki12,_

 _ **dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D**_

 _ **see ya di next chap**_


End file.
